Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to home appliances, specifically to home appliances for cleaning of premises, and can also be used as a remote-controlled toy, allowing combination of teaching children to acquire skills of useful work and a game.
2. Description of Prior Art
Small-sized litter, like tiny pieces of paper, thread, oddments of an assembly material, small-sized parts of toys, and the like, generally resulting from children""s activity, is often present on floor surface in children""s rooms. Small-sized litter, including fallen down animal and human hair, may also be found in other parts of a house, e.g., living rooms, bedrooms, bathrooms and toilet rooms. Cleaning of floors from such small-sized litter is always a time consuming and often not a very pleasant activity.
Household appliances and devices used for cleaning of such litter normally include various brooms, sweepers, mops, vacuum cleaners and the like cumbersome household gears and appliances, which generally make it very difficult, if not impossible, to fully and effectively combine cleaning with another activity, like reading, writing, drawing, playing, working on a computer, watching TV, etc. A person using either of such appliances or devices is required to periodically move it from one place to another applying his manual force and move himself with the appliance or device and sometimes bend in the process of cleaning the surface. Doing so may be very difficult for elderly people and people having physical problems limiting them in movements, as well as for small children, it may also be boring enough for teenagers and not a fun for adults. All these represent major disadvantages of such known household cleaning appliances and devices, which are not capable of moving themselves without manual control of the user and application of his manual force.
Compact devices that are capable of moving themselves without such manual force of the user are known for many years and basically include radio-controlled toys, such as radio-controlled vehicles and radio-controlled balls. They are fun to use, however, their functions are generally limited to entertainment of children, and none of them are used for cleaning floor surfaces from small-sized litter.
Examples of prior cleaning devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,742,547; 4,750,234; 5,363,534; 5,776,215; 5,865,509; RU Pat. Nos. 2078530; 2103903; and SU Pat. No. 560589. Examples of prior radio-controlled toys are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,209,942; 4,438,588; 4,471,567; 4,480,401; 4,541,814; 4,726,800; 4,927,401; and 5,334,076.
In accordance with the present invention a device for picking-up small-sized litter from floor and other surfaces comprises a remote-controlled electric motor with a power supply located inside a case standing on supporting wheels, and attached rolling litter collector with a surface capable of collecting small-sized litter.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a cleaning device for various floor and other surfaces which does not require its user to manually move the device in the process of cleaning;
(b) to provide a cleaning device for various floor and other surfaces which does not require its user to bend in the process of cleaning;
(c) to provide a cleaning device for various floor and other surfaces which is convenient in use and simple in operation;
(d) to provide a cleaning device which will allow its user to combine the process of cleaning with other activities, like playing a game, watching a television program, reading, talking, etc.;
(e) to provide a cleaning device which will allow children to efficiently acquire skills of useful work while playing;
(f) to provide a cleaning device which will allow aged, sick and handicapped people to clean various floor and other surfaces from small-sized litter without a side help.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a cleaning device having the ready availability of various attachments allowing the single device to be suitable for different surfaces and types of litter, which is simple to use, easy to replace attachments and inexpensive to manufacture. Still further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.